the mikuxlen and meikoxkaito short story!
by leeksandbannanasaddict
Summary: Kaito cant find the perfect present for Meiko so he asks his friend Len for some help.


**hiya guys im back sorry i took so long but i had computer problems (and i was to lazy) but now my lovely parents baught me my very own laptop! So now i will write all my stories from here hopefully making it easier so now heres my story enjoy!**

So here was Kaito standing outside a store with pink flyers and flashy pink sale signs. Why was he here you ask? Well Kaito here taught it would be a good idea if he waited untill the last second to buy his girlfriend Meiko a birthday present. Kaito ran his fingers through his hair as he looked through the aisle. He was staring at a pair of boots no no no that would never work he didn't know her shoe size he was about to leave the store when he heard someone speak.

''Would you look at that. Someone stilll doesn't have a present,'' said a bored looking Len who was leaning on a nearby shelf.

''Dude you gotta help me I'm almost out of time,'' Kaito said desprately shaking Len's shoulders. Len just stood there with the same bored looking face staring at him like he was the most stupid person in the world.

''I cant help you but I know someone who can,'' Len said reaching for his phone . He dialed a number and wandered off talking he came back and a couple of minutes later Miku arrived. Of course Len would call Miku he would do anything just to spend some time with her. It was obvious to everyone but oblivious to the innocent teal headed girl. ''So Miku what do you think Kaito should get Meiko?''

''Well when I was at Meiko's house yesterday she was complaining on how her jewlery was always disorganized so I would get her a jewlery box- oh and you know what would be even more romantic?!'' Miku said with sparkles in her eyes.

''What?'' Kaito asked.

''A kiss under the moonlight!,'' Miku said clapping her hands jumping up and down. With this said Len face started turning a light shade of pink Kaito smirked knowing exactly what was going on in his head.

''Thats perfect why don't I do both,'' Kaito said ''and maybe you and Len can join us,'' he added quietly. So quietly only Len heard he laughed as he saw Len turn into a human tomatoe.

''Are you sick?'' Miku said reaching for his forehead which only made Len's cheeks ache and turn even more red if possible.

''I'm fine,'' Len said quietly. So the three walked towards the jewlery section and came upon a beautiful red and pink jewlery box with sparkles all over and a heart that said I love you written in gold letters. After Kaito had paid for it the three left in diffrent cars and headed over to Meiko's house to set up the house. While they finished decorating Miku started cooking and baking alongside Len. Kaito couldn't believe it Len who was always so serious was laughing and smiling even playing around with Miku. Kaito smiled he and Len went way back they met in sixth grade Len used to be suicidal and deppressed he found out about his problem when he tried to comit suicide. Turns out his twin sister Rin had died trying to protect him when he was about to get run over by a truck he never stoped blaming him. Miku stopped him from cutting himself and made him lisen to reason and she has kept her eyes on him ever since.

''Kaito Luka just called shes on her way back with Meiko,'' Gumi said.

''You heard the lady everyone hide it's go time!,'' Kaito said throwng himself behind the couch while the rest of the vocaloids stared ''What to much?,'' he said sheepishly.

''Just a little,'' said Miki. So they all went into hiding waiting for Meiko to open the door.

_The door handle started to turn..._

_The door was slightly pushed open.._

_The door finally opened..._

''SURPRISE!'' everyone yelled ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY.''

Meiko gasped ''Thank you guys that was so sweet of you,'' she finished.

''Well let's get this party started,'' Miki said turning up the music. So the party started and all the vocaloid found themselfs on the dance floor.

''This is the best day ever,'' Meiko said hugging Kaito close to her as they slow danced.

''You really think so,'' Kaito asked

''I know so because I have you with me,'' Meiko said a blush starting to form on her face.

''Do you want to go for a walk?'' Kaito asked extending his hand.

''Sure,'' she said taking it. So the two left the house walking towards the park. Little did they know they were being followed.

"Common Len or we're gonna lose them,'' Miku said pushing him towards the door.

''Are you sure they went outside Miku I mean it's her party why would she leave besides its cold outside,'' Len said

Miku with her best puppy eyes said ''pleeeaaasee,'' which of course made Len agree. So they went outside spotting Kaito and Meiko walking hand in hand towards the park they followed making sure they were always out of sight. When Meiko and Kaito finally reached they're destination which was a forest that was nearby the park.

''Hey,'' Kaito said as he holded up her chin so she could look at him ''happy birthday and with that he kissed her.

''Awww,'' Miku said behind the bushes.

"Quiet or they'll know we're here,'' Len whispered using one hand to cover her mouth and one hand to press a finger over his mouth. Miku nodded and pulled him close for a hug snuggling her face into his neck.

'' I love you,'' Len said pulling her in for a kiss.

''It's about time you two got together,'' Meiko said winking

''Way to go man,'' Kaito said.

''Yay now we can go on double dates!,'' Meiko and Miku said together they gasped ''Jinx,'' they gasped ''double triple''

The end

**Well that was it should i do more of these short stories? Please review if you think so. Bye.**


End file.
